Sinceridad
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Cuando llega la oportunidad de ser sincero con la persona que te gusta, hay que aprovecharla. [Kamitani Hayato x Kashima Ryuuichi]


Nombre del one-shot: Sinceridad

Fandom: Gakuen Babysitters

Pareja: Kamitani Hayato x Kashima Ryuuichi

Advertencia: Spoilers del manga y la aparición de un personaje que no salió en el anime.

* * *

Era una tarde más en la guardería, Kashima Ryuuichi había salido recién de clases y había llegado a ella al igual que siempre.

Los niños estaban sentados en el piso, junto a muchos lápices de colores y hojas blancas, estaban dibujando. Usaida, acompañado de Midori, lo saludó con una sonrisa al verlo entrar.

—Mira, Ryuu, ¡te dibujé! —exclamó Taka, parándose del suelo y llevando hacia el mencionado su obra de arte.

—Ryuu, ¡yo también! —Kirin corrió tras su amigo, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Oh, chicos —dijo con sorpresa—, qué bonito, gracias por dibujarme.

—¡Es para ti! —Taka le entregó el dibujo, sonriendo orgulloso.

—El mío también es para ti —dijo Kirin.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. —Ryuuichi sonrió y recibió los dibujos.

Taka y Kirin saltaron hacia Ryuuichi para darle un abrazo, él se encargó de mantener el equilibrio y no caer ante el abrazo sorpresa, luego soltó una risita de alegría.

Detrás de ellos entró Kamitani Hayato, mirándolos con seriedad. No tenía práctica de baseball, así que ayudaría en la guardería.

—¡Hermano!, también te dibujé a ti —dijo Taka emocionado y corrió a buscar el dicho dibujo, al regresar se lo mostró con entusiasmo.

—Qué feo —respondió Hayato con desinterés.

La cara de Taka cambió a una de tragedia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Kamitani… —lo nombró Ryuuichi con reproche.

—¡Hermano estúpido! —gritó Taka y comenzó a llorar.

—Ya, ya, Taka, tú sabes cómo es tu hermano, en realidad lo encontró muy bonito. —Ryuuichi de inmediato trató de arreglar la situación, logrando que el niño se calmara un poco.

—No digas cosas que no son ciertas, Kashima —comentó Hayato, sin importarle arruinar todo nuevamente.

Fue así como la paz de la guardería fue invadida por un llanto infantil que no era callado con nada.

—Ya, ya, Taka, ¿quieren que les lea un cuento?

De inmediato, Kotarou apareció al lado de su hermano, con un libro en sus manos.

—Este, hermano —respondió con los ojitos brillando.

Taka dejó de llorar y asintió con su cabeza. Rápidamente los niños se reunieron para escuchar el cuento.

Usaida se acercó a Hayato, quien observaba todo en silencio.

—Es increíble como Ryuu puede dominar todo, sin duda tiene un don con los niños, será un gran padre —comentó Usaida con una sonrisa.

Hayato asintió, sintiendo un poco de pesadez en su pecho ante ese comentario. No sabía en qué momento había pasado, pero él estaba enamorado de Ryuuichi.

Su problema era que no podía decírselo bajo ningún motivo, sabía que Ryuuichi no estaba interesado en tener una relación amorosa con nadie, ya que su prioridad era Kotarou, también sabía que Ryuuichi merecía a alguien que pudiera darle una familia, una chica que pudiera darle hijos, sabía que él sería un gran padre y que los apreciaría mucho. Ambos eran hombres y ni siquiera podían adoptar niños en ese país.

La noche llegó, Hayato junto a su hermano y madre llegaron a su respectiva casa.

Un día más en el que se sumergía en aquel amor no correspondido, un día más en el que debía amarlo desde lejos.

Un nuevo día llegó, y Hayato fue despertado por una alarma, se alistó y fue hacia el comedor, donde miró con confusión como Shizuka, su madre, estaba pegada mirando la televisión.

—Mira, Hayato. Qué bonita noticia —comentó.

El nombrado miró la televisión con desinterés, pero rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su corazón latió con fuerza.

El GC del noticiero mostraba un titular muy llamativo: el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo y la adopción homoparental habían sido legalizados en Japón, ahora todas las parejas homosexuales tenían los mismos derechos de poder casarse y tener sus propios niños.

Los ojos de Hayato se iluminaron, Shizuka lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que su hijo no se lo había contado nunca, ella sabía que él tenía sentimientos por Ryuuichi.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de la directora Morinomiya, se encontraban todos viendo la misma noticia.

—Eso es bueno, tantos huérfanos que necesitan un hogar —comentó Yoko.

—Me alegra que usted tenga ese tipo de pensamiento —contestó Saikawa con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—No podría administrar una escuela si no aceptara a todos tal y como son.

—Cada día me alegra más trabajar para usted.

Yoko se sonrojó un poco y lo miró frustrada, luego dirigió su mirada a Ryuuichi, quien veía la noticia con una gran expresión de asombro.

—Ryuuichi, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó, confundida.

El nombrado pegó un salto al escucharla, sonrojándose por completo.

—No, ya debo irme —respondió y comenzó a alistarse para salir de casa.

Yoko suspiró, el joven era tan obvio. Saikawa soltó una risita.

—Se acerca la primavera para el joven Ryuuichi.

Ryuuichi llegó a su escuela, dejó a Kotarou en la guardería y después se fue a su clase.

Hayato ya había llegado y estaba sentado en su respectivo puesto. Al ver a Ryuuichi no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pero para él era fácil ocultarlo.

Los demás compañeros de clases llegaron comentando aquella noticia. Hayato y Ryuuichi evitaron opinar sobre aquel tema, de algún modo los hacía sentir extraños.

Un receso llegó y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la guardería, en completo silencio. En el transcurso se encontraron con el profesor Hebihara Taizou, el padre de Hayato.

Gracias a Ryuuichi, la tensión que había entre Hayato y su padre no era tan grave como antes.

Los tres se saludaron, pero antes de seguir con sus caminos, el profesor quiso hablar.

—¿Vieron las noticias? Me alegro bastante por ustedes —comentó, un poco nervioso por no saber bien cómo establecer la conversación.

—¿Eh? —dijeron Ryuuichi y Hayato a la misma vez.

—Digo, que el matrimonio igualitario haya sido legalizado, es algo que los beneficiará a ustedes en el futuro como pareja.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del ambiente, Ryuuichi y Hayato se sonrojaron por completo, quedándose sin palabras por unos los miró confundido, comenzando a entender que había dicho algo mal.

—¿Acaso ustedes no son pareja?

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! —exclamó Hayato, aún muy sonrojado.

Ryuuichi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en respuesta a su profesor, no podía formular ninguna palabra y su cara ya era igual de roja que un tomate.

—Lo siento, como siempre los veo tan juntos, y el tipo de trato que se tienen, pensé que ustedes estaban saliendo —dijo Hebihara, un poco nervioso.

—Por supuesto que no, Kashima se encarga siempre de la guardería y ese es su único interés, no puede salir con nadie —contestó Hayato.

El color rojo del rostro de Ryuuichi desapareció de golpe, se quedó mirando fijamente a Hayato ante esas palabras. Hebihara notó la reacción del amigo de su hijo.

—Vamos, Kashima —mandó Hayato, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la guardería.

Ryuuichi miró avergonzado al adulto.

—Hasta luego, profesor.

Después de aquello, Hayato y Ryuuichi estuvieron un poco distantes el uno del otro, hasta que llegó la noche y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

Ryuuichi se dio un baño, tratando de relajarse y olvidar ese malentendido, pero las palabras de Hayato resonaron en su cabeza.

«Kashima se encarga siempre de la guardería y ese es su único interés, no puede salir con nadie».

Llevó una mano a su frente, suspirando frustrado.

—¿Se refiere a que si yo no sólo mostrara interés por la guardería, él saldría conmigo? —habló para sí mismo.

Terminó de bañarse y se alistó para irse a dormir. Miró con ternura como Kotarou ya estaba durmiendo en la cama.

«Kotarou está creciendo cada día más, me da miedo pensar en el día que ya no me necesite», pensó.

Se acostó en su cama al lado de su hermano, le acarició el cabello y se quedó dormido de esa manera.

Al día siguiente, un nuevo día de clases que parecía tranquilo, se vio amenazado por la desesperación de no haber hecho la tarea del profesor más estricto de todos, Hebihara Taizou.

—¿Kashima, hiciste la tarea? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros de clases.

—¿Cuál tarea? —preguntó, confundido.

Todos quedaron en shock al escucharlo, incluso Hayato, quien sí había hecho la tarea para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Había tarea? —preguntó, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Ushimaru escuchó sorprendida aquello, y pensando que sería su oportunidad de ser heroína de Ryuuichi, se acercó a él ofreciéndole su tarea para que la copiara, lo cual provocó que sus compañeros, siendo dominados por los celos, se lo impideran.

—¡Kashima, puedes copiar mi tarea! —exclamó el que estaba más enamorado de Ushimaru.

La muchacha vio frustrada como su buena obra fue denegada. Un alboroto se armó entre los estudiantes, el cual fue callado justo en el momento que Ryuuichi intentó copiar la primera palabra.

—¿Por qué tanto ruido? Todos a sus puestos. —El profesor había llegado y Ryuuichi no había alcanzado a copiar nada de la tarea.

De ese modo, se vio regañado por el profesor y obligado a ir después de clases con él a la sala de profesores.

Para todos era sorprendente de que a Ryuuichi le pasara algo como eso, él sólo quería morir de la vergüenza.

La clase terminó y Ryuuichi se fue con Hebihara, recibiendo palabras de aliento y buenos deseos por parte de sus compañeros.

«Si Inomata se enterara de esto, me regañaría también», pensó Ryuuichi, recordando lo estricta que era su amiga con los estudios.

Llegó a la sala de profesores, donde Hebihara lo miró con detenimiento antes de hablar.

—Es raro que tú olvidaras hacer la tarea, ¿es por lo que dije ayer?

Ryuuichi se sobresaltó y sonrojó de inmediato, su profesor lo miró sorprendido y luego suspiró.

—No es por eso. Realmente lo lamento, no se volverá a repetir —dijo Ryuuichi, tratando de borrar aquel sonrojo que se adornaba en su cara.

—¿Estás seguro que no fue por eso?

—Profesor…

—¿Tienes sentimientos por Hayato?

Ambos se quedaron en total silencio, Ryuuichi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, apretó sus puños y se mordió la lengua. Se quedó unos segundos así, hasta que cerró los ojos y asintió con su cabeza.

Hebihara lo miró sorprendido, luego una extraña y pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—El informe en el que me hablaste sobre cómo era la vida de Hayato y Taka en la guardería, me dio esa sensación, como si estuvieras hablando de alguien a quien quieres mucho.

Ryuuichi llevó sus manos a su cara y la ocultó.

—No sé en qué momento comencé a sentirme así, yo estaba decidido a evitar este tipo de cosas para sólo dedicarme a mi hermano y a la guardería.

—No puedes mandar sobre el amor, eso lo sé muy bien —dijo y la imagen de su ex mujer, Shizuka, se vino a su mente—. Si estás enamorado de Hayato, debes decírselo.

—Kamitani sabe lo que pienso acerca de tener pareja.

—Si lo sabe no ha servido de mucho, él igual está enamorado de ti.

—¿Eh? —destapó su rostro que estaba siendo cubierto por sus manos, pegó su mirada sobre la de su profesor.

—Yo de verdad creía que eran pareja. Nunca había visto a Hayato estar tan interesado en alguien, se preocupa por ti de la misma manera que se preocupa por Taka y su madre, incluso se unió al club de niñeras por ti.

—¿Y si no es tan así y lo estamos malentendiendo?

Hebihara suspiró frustrado y lo miró amenazante, poniendo nervioso a Ryuuichi.

—Sé sincero y dile lo que sientes. Si fuera más cercano a él, le hubiera dicho lo mismo.

—Profesor…

—Tráeme mañana la tarea en el primer receso, y que no se vuelva a repetir.

Ryuuichi lo miró con sorpresa, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Muchas gracias.

Hebihara asintió, avergonzándose un poco.

Ryuuichi se despidió y corrió hacia la salida de la sala de profesores, pero al salir de allí, no se esperaba encontrarse con Hayato. Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

—¡¿Kamitani?!

El nombrado lo miró atento, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios tiritantes.

Ryuuichi abrió sus ojos con espanto, lo supo enseguida, Hayato había escuchado todo, se había enterado de sus sentimientos.

—Kashima, tenemos que hablar —logró formular aquella frase, provocando que el mencionado diera un salto al escucharlo.

Hebihara miraba sorprendido la escena, no se había esperado que su hijo estuviera presente escuchándolos.

Ryuuichi salió de la sala, Hayato miró hacia su padre con seriedad, ambos conectaron mirada, sin decirse nada.

Los dos adolescentes se marcharon, dejando al adulto solo, quien suspiró frustrado, pero sintiéndose realizado, sabía que era necesario que ellos conversaran con sinceridad sobre lo que sentían.

Ryuuichi y Hayato llegaron al patio trasero de la escuela, donde se sentaron en una banca en total silencio.

—Kashima…

—¿Cuánto escuchaste? —preguntó, con la mirada pegada al suelo—. Dime la verdad, ¿escuchaste todo, Kamitani?

—Sí, así es.

—Realmente lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Por malinterpretar tus sentimientos.

—No has hecho eso.

Ryuuichi sintió los nervios invadir su estómago, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y poco a poco comenzó a levantar la mirada hacia su acompañante. Hayato lo miraba fijamente, con una seriedad que incomodaba a cualquiera.

—Kamitani, ¿qué sientes por mí?

El mencionado se sonrojó con tal pregunta, también se sentía atacado por los nervios. Pero a pesar de todo eso, ambos sabían que era el momento de ser sinceros.

—Me gustas mucho, Kashima.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te gusto sólo como amigo?

—De verdad, quiero ser algo más que tu amigo.

La respiración de ambos se agitó, conectaron miradas, mientras sus caras competían por cual estaba más roja.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Kamitani.

Hayato se sobresaltó, lo miró fijamente y suspiró, quedándose quieto por unos segundos, se armó de valor y tomó la mano derecha de Ryuuichi, acercó sus nudillos a sus labios y los besó.

—Por favor, sé mi novio, Ryuuichi.

El nombrado se sorprendió con lo dicho, agregando también el haber sido llamado por su nombre.

—Entiendo que tu prioridad será siempre Kotarou, lo cual está bien para mí, no voy a estorbarte ni voy competir contra él, pero por favor, déjame estar a tu lado.

—Hayato, sí, también quiero estar a tu lado.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en los rostros de ambos. Se miraron con cariño y juntaron sus frentes, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

Se quedaron así un momento, dudando si unir sus labios en un beso, Hayato fue el primero en intentar dar ese paso, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana anunciando el fin del receso. Ambos se sobresaltaron, luego sonrieron y miraron con cariño.

Regresaron a clases, donde fingieron que nada había pasado, recién habían decidido que serían novios, sería raro que se lo contaran a los demás de inmediato, en especial cuando parecía que aún no comenzaban oficialmente.

Al llegar la tarde asistieron a la guardería, donde Usaida y los niños notaron algo extraño entre ellos.

Miradas y sonrisas que expresaban algo más podían verse entre ellos dos, incluyendo el buen ánimo que tenían.

Hayato comenzó a jugar con los niños, mientras que Usaida, muy confundido por todo, se acercó a Ryuuichi para obtener respuestas.

—Hey, Ryuu, Hayato se ve muy feliz, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó.

El nombrado se sobresaltó y sonrojó por completo, sin saber qué responder.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué te has puesto tan rojo, Ryuu? ¿tienes fiebre?

—No es eso…

«¿Será que Hayato al fin se atrevió a confesarse?», pensó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Al llegar la noche, con todos los niños entregado a sus madres, Ryuuichi y Hayato comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus casas, con sus hermanos tomados en sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron al sector en el que debían separarse de camino, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sin saber qué más hacer. Kotarou y Taka los miraron con confusión.

—Ya vamos, hermano —reclamó Taka.

Los adolescentes se sonrojaron, querían despedirse de otra manera, pero no sabían si era correcto hacer eso frente a los niños, sería un cambio muy repentino para ellos.

—¿Hermano, enfermo? —preguntó Kotarou, preocupado por el raro comportamiento de Ryuuichi.

De esa manera, el mayor de los Kashima reaccionó, abrazó a su hermanito y miró con una sonrisa a los hermanos Kamitani.

—Hasta mañana, Taka, Hayato.

Los nombrados lo miraron con sorpresa, Taka sonrió y se despidió con su mano, Hayato también sonrió.

—Hasta mañana, Kotarou, Ryuuichi.

Se separaron y siguieron con sus respectivos caminos a casa.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hayato, provocando que su hermano lo mirara asustado.

—¿Estás bien, hermano? Das miedo.

Taka esperó un golpe después de sus palabras, pero ninguno llegó, su hermano de verdad daba miedo.

Ryuuichi y Kotarou llegaron a casa, donde fueron bien recibidos por Saikawa.

—Lo veo contento, joven Ryuuichi.

—Oh, bueno, yo…

Saikawa sonrió divertido, ya se hacía una idea de lo que había pasado. Se divirtió al verlo actuar atontado, a pesar de que Kotarou se preocupaba por su hermano mayor pensando que estaba enfermo.

Al día siguiente, Ryuuichi y Kotarou asistieron a la escuela temprano y con normalidad. Donde se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Hayato y Taka.

—Es raro que se levanten tan temprano.

Hayato lo miró sonrojado y frustrado.

—Quería verte, anoche no pude dormir bien.

Ryuuichi lo miró sorprendido, sus mejillas enrojecieron y una tierna sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó Kotarou, preocupado nuevamente por ver a su hermano embobado.

—Kotarou —lo llamó Hayato y se acercó a él.

El niño lo miró atento, Ryuuichi y Taka los miraron confundidos.

Hayato se agachó a la altura de Kotarou y lo miró con seriedad, tomó aire y se atrevió a hablar.

—Quiero a tu hermano.

Ryuuichi se sorprendió ante lo escuchado, sintiéndose completamente nervioso.

Kotarou abrió sus ojitos con sorpresa, rápidamente una bella sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¡Yo igual quiero a Ryuu! —comentó Taka con emoción, provocando que Hayato se llevara una mano a su frente.

—Mi hermano es querido —dijo Kotarou con orgullo.

—¡Lo quiero como para casarme con él! —exclamó Hayato, sintiéndose frustrado por las palabras de los niños.

Ryuuichi se sonrojó entero, mirando preocupado a los niños. Taka se quedó en shock analizando lo dicho por su hermano.

—Yo no… —comentó el niño.

—Por supuesto que tú no —contestó Hayato.

Kotarou miró a Ryuuichi, los dos conectaron miradas, el mayor se llenó de nerviosismo, el cual fue eliminado al recibir una sonrisa del pequeño niño.

—Hermano, ¿tú quieres a Kami? —preguntó.

—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió de golpe, pero rápidamente miró a los hermanos Kamitani, llenándose de valor miró y respondió a su hermano—. Sí, Hayato y yo ahora somos novios.

Los niños se sorprendieron con lo escuchado, luego sonrieron con tranquilidad.

—Novios… —comentó Kotarou y volvió a mirar hacia Hayato, quien lo tomó de las manos.

—¿Me das permiso para salir con tu hermano?

Kotarou asintió con seriedad y luego sonrió.

—Cuida a mi hermano.

Los ojos de Ryuuichi se llenaron de lágrimas, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Hermano, pobre de ti que hagas sufrir a Ryuu —habló Taka.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré sufrir —respondió Hayato.

—¡Ryuu!, ¡Kotarou y yo acabaremos con mi hermano si te hace sufrir!

—¡Que no lo haré sufrir!

Ryuuichi comenzó a reír a carcajadas, se acercó a los dos niños y los tomó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias, Kotarou, Taka.

Después de aquello, llegaron a la guardería, donde esperaron que llegaran Usaida y los demás niños.

Cuando ya estaban todos completos, Ryuuichi y Hayato se prepararon para marcharse.

—Hermano y Kami, casar —contó Kotarou con emoción.

La nueva pareja se quedó paralizada, recibiendo las miradas inocentes de los niños y una de confusión por parte de Usaida.

—¡Así es, mi hermano y Ryuu son novios, y se van a casar! —exclamó Taka con la misma emoción, la cual fue eliminada a recibir un golpe de su hermano.

—¡No nos vamos a casar!

Kotarou puso una cara de impacto y decepción, mientras que Taka comenzó a llorar y a gritar.

—¡Pero tú dijiste que querías a Ryuu como para casarte con él!

Los demás niños abrieron sus ojos con emoción y alegría.

—¡¿Se van a casar?!

Usaida soltó una gran carcajada, mirando burlesco los rostros sonrojados y desesperados de los dos adolescentes.

—¿No sería demasiado pronto como para casarse? Primero tienen que salir juntos, el matrimonio viene mucho después —dijo con una sonrisa, logrando calmar a los niños.

—Niños… —los llamó Ryuuichi y todos se acercaron a él—. Hayato y yo comenzamos a ser novios ayer.

Todos reaccionaron con sorpresa. Ryuuichi se sintió inseguro, no sabía si estaba bien contarle aquello a todos los niños. Hayato observó la reacción en su pareja y se acercó también a los niños.

—Aunque los dos seamos hombres, estamos saliendo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los rostros de todos los pequeños.

—Mi mamá me dijo que hay hombres que le gustan los hombres, al igual que hay hombres que le gustan las mujeres —contó Takuma.

—Sí, y también mujeres que le gustan las mujeres —agregó Kazuma, con timidez.

Los dos adolescentes miraron muy sorprendidos a los gemelos. Eran tan pequeños, la inocencia de los niños no veía nada con morbo y maldad, y la buena educación que recibían ayudaba a eso, ellos eran parte de una nueva generación que crecía por un buen camino, por un camino de aceptación y respeto.

—Mi mamá me dijo que Ryuu y Hayato serían novios algún día, tenía razón —comentó Kirin, muy emocionada.

Ambos soltaron una risita frustrada, no les sorprendía viniendo de esa profesora.

—Felicidades, chicos —dijo Usaida, mirándolos con alegría.

Los dos sonrieron, sintiéndose aliviados y contentos.

—Eso sí, Hayato, no hagas sufrir a Ryuu —comentó Kirin con seriedad.

—Es cierto, Kamita —apoyó Takuma.

—Cierto… —prosiguió Kazuma.

«¿Qué imagen tienen de ti, Hayato?", pensó Ryuuichi con una sonrisa frustrada.

Luego de esa situación, Ryuuichi y Hayato se fueron rumbo a su salón de clases, pero antes de llegar, uno de ellos detuvo el paso.

—¿Hayato, qué pasa?

El nombrado se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con la mirada corrida. Suspiró y conectó su mirada con su pareja.

—Me siento muy feliz.

Ryuuichi sonrió y lo miró con ternura.

—Yo igual.

Hayato se acercó lentamente a los labios de Ryuuichi, quien cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Unieron sus labios en un beso, en un primer beso de los muchos que se vendrían en el futuro.

Se fueron a clases, y al momento de llegar el primer receso, Ryuuichi se fue a la sala de profesores para entregar su tarea atrasada. Hebihara lo miró con intriga, a lo cual él le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por todo, profesor.

Hebihara sonrió disimuladamente, sintiéndose muy feliz por esos muchachos, en especial por su hijo, el saber que estaba con ese joven amable, lo hacía sentirse seguro.

Al llegar la tarde, Ryuuichi se animó a contarle sobre su nuevo noviazgo a Saikawa y Yoko, quienes ya lo sospechaban y lo felicitaron. Saikawa hizo una pequeña celebración a la hora de la cena.

Con el paso de los días, vino el turno de Shizuka, la madre de Hayato. En el momento que se enteró sobre la relación de ellos, ella le dio un gran abrazo a Ryuuichi, aceptando emocionada que aquel dulce chico fuera su yerno.

De esa manera, el tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente. Los siguientes en enterarse fueron las madres de los niños de la guardería y sus compañeros de clases, quienes también reaccionaron bien. Inomata y Ushimaru aceptaron dignas la derrota y los felicitaron.

Los años pasaron y el lazo que unía a Ryuuichi y Hayato era cada vez más fuerte, por lo que decidieron dar un siguiente paso en su relación y casarse. Fue una celebración especial, donde asistieron todos sus conocidos.

Ryuuichi y Kotarou habían sido oficialmente adoptados como nietos de Yoko, por lo que su apellido había cambiado de Kashima a Morinomiya. Hayato al casarse con Ryuuichi, también cambió su apellido por Morinomiya y comenzó a vivir con él en la mansión.

Kotarou y los demás niños ya habían crecido, eran adolescentes de aproximadamente 16 años y asistían a la preparatoria, también pertenecían al club de niñeras.

Ryuuichi había estudiado educación parvularia para continuar dedicándose a cuidar y educar niños. Con la ayuda de Usaida y de los mismos niños que había cuidado tanto cuando eran pequeños, ahora se hacían cargo de la nueva generación de niños en la guardería de la escuela. En cuanto a Hayato, él se había convertido en un talentoso y conocido jugador de baseball, y de vez en cuando iba también a la guardería para ayudarlos.

—¡Hemos llegado, Ryuu! —exclamó Kirin con emoción, entrando a la guardería acompañada de Kotarou, quien saludó moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—¡Bienvenidos! —contestó al escucharlos.

—Tardaron ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¿por qué siempre te llevas a Kotarou contigo? —preguntó Taka con molestia.

—Nos tocó aseo del salón —respondió Kirin, molestándose un poco por el tono de voz de su amigo—. Kotarou y yo estamos en la misma clase, es obvio que siempre estaré con él.

—Siempre lo mismo, ¡no es justo que ustedes estén en la misma clase!

Tres adolescentes que ya estaban presentes se acercaron a ellos.

—¡Ya no empiecen a pelear, Taka, Kirin! —exclamó Midori.

—No tienes que ponerte triste por no estar en la misma clase que Kotarou, al menos estás en la misma de nosotros —comentó Takuma, agarrando del hombro a Taka.

—Es cierto… —prosiguió tímidamente Kazuma, colocándose al otro lado de Taka.

—Todos seguimos siendo amigos y eso es lo que importa —comentó Kotarou, consiguiendo una mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

—Así es, Kotarou —afirmó Kirin, sonriendo.

Taka suspiró y luego asintió, con las mejillas un poco rojas.

Ryuuichi los miró con una sonrisa, le alegraba tanto verlos a todos ellos aún unidos.

Un niño y una niña que eran como dos gotas de agua, se acercaron a él con un libro en sus manos.

—Papi, léenos esto —pidió el niño.

—Por favor, papi —pidió la niña.

Esos dos niños eran unos mellizos que Ryuuichi y Hayato habían adoptado, ellos habían perdido a sus padres en un accidente, lo cual provocó en Ryuuichi el sentimiento de querer protegerlos y quererlos como si fueran sus propios hijos. El niño se llamaba Hotaru y la niña Chouko, los dos habían obtenido el apellido Morinomiya.

Ryuuichi asintió y tomó el libro entre sus manos, miró hacia un rincón donde jugaban otros niños más.

—Chicos, ¿quieren que les lea un cuento?

Los niños asintieron y aceptaron emocionados, corriendo hacia él.

Ryuuichi los miró con ternura y se acomodó con ellos a su alrededor, para empezar a leer el libro.

Al llegar la tarde, los niños fueron retirados por sus madres. Usaida, Midori y los gemelos Mamizuka ya se habían marchado también.

—Ya es hora de que también nos vayamos, Taka —comentó Kirin.

—Sí, tienes razón —contestó.

—Nosotros también ya nos vamos —comentó Ryuuichi con Hotaru en sus brazos, mientras que Kotarou tenía a Chouko.

—Dale mis saludos a mi hermano, Ryuu.

—Por supuesto, Taka.

—No será necesario —los interrumpió una voz masculina.

Todos miraron hacia la persona que había llegado, era Hayato.

—¡Hermano! —lo saludó Taka con alegría.

—¡Papá! —exclamaron Hotaru y Chouko levantando sus brazos para ser tomados por él.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hayato, se acercó a los niños y los tomó en sus brazos.

—Hayato, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ryuuichi, sorprendido.

El nombrado se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—¿No es obvio? Vine a buscarlos.

Una bella sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ryuuichi y miró con cariño como su esposo saludaba a los dos niños.

Se despidieron de Taka y Kirin, quienes tomaron sus respectivos caminos a casa, y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la mansión.

—Tío Kota, abrazo. —Hotaru levantó sus brazos hacia el nombrado.

Kotarou sonrió y tomó al niño en brazos, mientras Chouko se quedaba dormida en los brazos de Hayato.

—Gracias por venir a buscarnos —comentó Ryuuichi.

—Si fuera por mí vendría todos los días —contestó Hayato.

Ryuuichi tomó del brazo a su esposo, teniendo cuidado de no pasar a llevar a Chouko, se abrazó a él y puso su cabeza en su hombro, recibiendo una mirada de cariño como respuesta. Miró hacia su hermano menor, quien caminaba frente a ellos con Hotaru en brazos, se sentía orgulloso de verlo tan grande y sano.

Llegaron a la mansión, donde los recibieron Saikawa y Yoko. Ryuuichi a veces pensaba que la directora de verdad era una bruja, porque no entendía cómo seguía igual que siempre, pero agradecía completamente de que siguiera viva y con buena salud.

Cenaron todos juntos, cada tarde era así de cálida. Hotaru y Chouko crecían más cada día, llenando de orgullo a sus padres.

Ryuuichi era feliz por pertenecer a esa familia, tenía a su hermano viviendo con él, tenía a esos pequeños niños que se habían convertido en sus hijos y tenía a Hayato a su lado, amándolo cada día más. Se sentía feliz de haber sido sincero con sus sentimientos.

* * *

¡Hola! este one-shot lo tengo también publicado en Wattpad, desde hace un tiempo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
